


The Other Side

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deruned Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Human Experimentation, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Simon Lewis, Immortal Alec Lightwood, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Sort Of, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Vampire Simon Lewis, Warlock Alec Lightwood, hybrid Alec Lightwood, stubborn clary fray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He stumbled through the deserted night streets. Blood was pouring out of the open leg wound, he had tried to heal it, but he had already emptied his reserves. He was weak, he was tired, and homeless.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 71
Kudos: 381





	1. Chapter 1

He stumbled through the deserted night streets. Blood was pouring out of the open leg wound, he had tried to heal it, but he had already emptied his reserves. He was weak, he was tired, and homeless. Freak of nature that’s what they called him at the Institute, a monster. He was a 16-year-old boy abandoned by everyone he knew for being born different, being born a warlock. He never asked for any of this. After all children don’t choose their parents. His mother had thrown him to the streets, she had told his brother, sister and his parabatai that he was dead. The first time in Alec’s life he truly felt alone.

* * *

Magnus can’t exactly remember where he was when he received the message from Raphael that there was a suspected rouge warlock in Brooklyn. Shops had been broken into and food, clothes and other necessities had been stolen however, there had been no evidence of how the thief had gotten in. No broken windows or kicked in doors. The doors and windows were still all locked tightly shut just as they had been when the staff had locked up that night. The only explanation would be a downworlder or more specifically a warlock had broken in well portal in, it would also explain the blank CCTV no one other than warlock not even a vampire, werewolf or seelie could do that.

Locating the rogue warlock was trickier than Magnus was expecting. It was obvious that this warlock knew how to shield himself from being tracked that Magnus found himself running into lots of dead-end alley ways just trying to find this warlock. Magnus’ luck only changed when the warlock himself approached Magnus after another failed attempt to locate said rogue warlock.

“Why do you keep on trying to follow me?” An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind Magnus. Magnus could feel the extraordinary power coming off the warlock behind him, but he can also sense something else mixed in, this warlock was something else entirely something that Magnus felt like he should recognise but even by racking his brain he was coming up empty.

“Well you’re just the talk of the downworld by breaking into all the shops and keeping yourself completely hidden from myself the high warlock Brooklyn and plus for me not to know who you are I just had to introduce myself” Magnus said turning around to face the warlock. Now Magnus knew first impressions were important however, this man seemed to show no interest in looking after his appearance. Magnus couldn’t describe him any better than looking like a homeless man with his dirty shaggy long brown hair and the dirty raggedy clothes to go with it.

“That doesn’t mean you have to follow me everywhere” the warlock said

“I think you mean I try and follow you yet when I arrive you seem to be nowhere. Now, my dear I don’t find that fair do you. Oh… I haven’t introduced myself. I am Magnus Bane the high warlock Brooklyn and you?” Magnus introduced himself. The rogue warlock just stared unsure whether it was worth the risk to let slip his name whether it just be his first name after all his family wasn’t exactly welcome with the downworlder’s.

“Alec” he reluctantly said.

“Just Alec then. Well Alec, it’s nice to meet you. Now as high warlock Brooklyn I refuse to let one of my people stay in such a state so shall we get going you look like you need a shower” Magnus said opening a portal beside him, but Alec took a step back and shook his head.

“I don’t need your help please don’t come find me again” and before Magnus could even blink Alec was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec couldn’t make up his mind whether he was impressed by Magnus’ determination or irritated by it. Alec wanted to be left alone and to live out his miserable immortal existence in peace however, he seemed to have attracted the attention of the high warlock of Brooklyn who had decided that he was going to keep harassing Alec everyday about coming back with him and this Magnus bloke want him to talk. The last thing on Alec’s mind was to talk to anyone about his past especially someone as powerful as Magnus. He was preventing the inevitable, Magnus was going to hate him once he discovered who Alec truly was that he was the child of the two most hated shadowhunters, if you were asking a downworlder. Alec knew what his parents had done during the war against Valentine and he knew what they would do if the Accords would ever break. They were not above genocide.

“Well don’t you look terrible” Magnus voice interrupted Alec’s spiralling thoughts. Alec sighed; he was going to find a new hiding spot if Magnus was going to keep turning up every day like this.

“I thought I told you that I don’t need your help that also means to not approach me at all” Alec snapped.

“Well my dear not need to snap. I’ve previously told you. I’m a warlock and as the high warlock of Brooklyn I have a duty to look after every warlock who lives here which includes you whether you like it or not” Magnus stated.

“Well you must have missed it when you signed your contract, but the fine print must have said only help those who truly want it, I don’t need you help. It’s better this way, it prevents the inevitable” Alec said jumping off the wall he was perched on and stood in front of Magnus, a sliver of pain shot down his back- it seemed like they wanted to come out – his wings were his warlock mark however the only difference between him and other warlocks was he didn’t need glamour to hide them. His wings had two different states – visible or a tattoo type of form which anyone at the institute in his previous life was able to see. His parents had been very particular on that no one was able to see his wings especially Izzy or Jace.

“What would be inevitable?” Magnus said a confused looked appeared on his face.

“That you will hate me trust me it will happen so leave” Alec answered, he didn’t know why he was telling Magnus this after all when he was a shadowhunter he wasn’t meant to talk or tell anything to a downworlder which wasn’t in the best interests of the Clave but Alec technically was believed to be dead. He had truly become a nobody, someone without a purpose for his immortal existence.

“Alexander I…” Magnus started by Alec interrupted him.

“No stay away from me. Don’t come looking for me again” Alec warned before summoning a portal beside him and he disappeared into it. Magnus sighed as he lent against the dirty wall – this was going to be harder than he expected.

* * *

~2 weeks later~

“I don’t get why you are still trying to look for him when he has made it painfully clear that he doesn’t want anything to do with you or other warlocks” Catarina asked Magnus when she had turned up for their monthly chat. Magnus has spent the last two weeks scouring New York for any sign of his rouge warlock but he had been unsuccessful, Alexander had somehow blocked Magnus from tracking his magic. The only reassuring thing would be he could still feel the presence of Alexander’s magic in New York, so he hadn’t left yet plus there was still a string of break ins which still fit Alexander’s MO.

“He is all by himself; I don’t want him to come to the attention of the Clave. If they realise that he was breaking into the mundane shops using his magic they might go after him. I would hate him to be taken into the custody of the Clave not after all they do to Warlocks which they capture. I would rather be on the bad side of Alexander then the Clave have him” Magnus explained his reasoning to Catarina. It was true to some extent; he didn’t want the Clave to come after Alexander but at the same time the young warlock seemed to have unlocked something in is cold dead heart.

“Magnus you can’t save everyone you come across as broken. You need to start looking after yourself not others” Catarina said.

“You’re a nurse isn’t it your jobs to look after others” Magnus retaliated; Catarina opened her mouth to say something but after a few seconds she closed it again deciding it was better to keep it to herself.

“Fine just look after yourself Magnus” Catarina said before downing the remaining of her drink and stood up “I better head home…”.

A loud crash startled both Catarina and Magnus.

“That came from the balcony” Magnus said as he called to his magic to scan what was outside, but it couldn’t find anything. Magnus shared a confused look with Catarina before they both slowly approached the doors leading out. From a distance Magnus saw an unconscious body lying on a large object. Pressing forwards Magnus snapped the doors open and slowly yet carefully approach the man.

“Alexander” Magnus gasped; the young warlock looked worse than the last time he had seen him the only difference was the large white wings which were sprawled out on the floor – they must have been Alexander’s warlock mark – they were beautiful. Alexander must have to glamour them when he was in public.

“Magnus he’s bleeding. I looks like a ravener wound help me get him inside” Catarina shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I have finally finished this chapter, I have had the first half written for so long but just never go around to finishing it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It has been two weeks since Alexander had appeared on Magnus’ balcony injured. Catarina had removed the ravener venom from Alexander’s system however, the young warlock had still not woken up, the longer Alexander was staying unconscious the more worried Magnus was getting on his condition, he had used his own magic to make sure that Alexander was healing and he was just he hadn’t woken up yet. Catarina had visited everyday to check Alexander’s progress but even she a qualified nurse had no idea why Alexander hasn’t woken up.

“Magnus when was the last time you slept?” Catarina asked after she checked on Alexander. Magnus couldn’t even remember; he had been rushed off his feet with the New York Institute demanding that he come and check their wards and warlocks needing assistance with their problems that Magnus hadn’t had the chance to sleep.

“I don’t remember” Magnus confessed and winced at the glare he received from Catarina.

“Come with me” Catarina said before nearly dragging Magnus away from Alexander’s side and into the main room of his apartment then she pushed Magnus’ onto his sofa.

“Get some sleep, I’ll keep watch over Alexander” Catarina said trying to reassure the high warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus nodded. The second his eyes closed; he was out like a light.

* * *

Alec groaned. His whole body ached as he pushed himself up. His wings fluttered behind him as he stretched them out. Alec took a deep breath before closing his eyes and focused on retracting his wings back into his body.

“Where the fuck am I?” Alec muttered to himself once he had opened his eyes and looked around the unfamiliar bedroom. Alec stood up, he was wearing black jogging bottoms without a shirt probably because of his wings. Alec pushed the bedroom door open and walked to investigate where he was.

“So, sleeping beauty awakes” an unfamiliar female voice said.

“Who are you and where am I?” Alec asked the woman, he could sense that she was a warlock and a powerful one as well, just like that other warlock who harasses him. Maybe they knew each other.

“I’m Catarina. I healed your ravener wounds when you fell unconscious onto Magnus’ balcony. This is Magnus’ apartment, the idiot” Catarina started shooting a glare in the direction of Magnus’ sleeping form. Alec’s eyes followed. Cat continued “has been looking after you for the last two weeks with hardly any sleep”.

“Two weeks. I’ve been unconscious for two weeks” Alec said no wonder his wings felt so stiff.

“Yep, you should have woken up after a couple of days. I have no idea why you were unconscious for longer” Catarina confessed. 

“Shit” Alec muttered as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. Catarina opened her mouth to say something but before she could Magnus groaned as sat up. He looked between Catarina and Alexander then back at Catarina. 

“Alexander you’re awake” Magnus shot up off the sofa, he could hardly believe his eyes. Alexander was standing in front of him and his wings were gone. “You shouldn’t be using any magic, you’re still weak after the ravener attack”.

“What?” Alec frowned; he hadn’t used any magic. If he had then he would have been miles away.

“Your warlock mark. The angel wings, hard to miss” Magnus stated as if it was the most obviously thing in the world.

“… oh them” Alec said turning around to show a tattoo of white angel wings, it took a second for it to register for Magnus and Catarina that this tattoo was his warlock mark.

“I’ve never seen anything like that” Magnus murmured reaching out and trailing a finger over the tattoo, a spark shot through Alec as he took a step back from Magnus and turned back around to face them.

“I’m sorry” Magnus said pulling his hand back and crossed his arms across his chest scared that he would try to reach out again if he didn’t hold them.

“No don’t apologise. Um…thank you for healing me and allowing me to stay here but I should go” Alec said magicking some clothes onto his body. A dizzy wave washed over Alec and he nearly collapsed to the floor if Magnus hadn’t caught him.

“I told you no magic, you’re still weak. Stay here until you are strong enough to look after yourself then I let you leave, and I won’t come after you again. I promise” Magnus scowled him as he guided Alexander to the sofa and helped him sit down before he fell down.

“Okay, I’ll stay but don’t expect me to answer any of your questions about my personal life” Alec reluctantly agreed. I’ll only stay for a week… just a week. I need to stay far away from the warlocks, they can’t find out what he was. They can’t find out who he was. If they did, they would hate him.


	4. Chapter 4

~1 Year Later~

Alec hadn’t meant for this to happen. He really hadn’t. During the two slow weeks of his recovery - Alec still wasn’t sure why it had taken so long, normally whenever he used his iratze rune he had healed straight away however now it felt like something was either stopping it completely or making the rune less effective. Not that he told Magnus that - His relationship with the other warlock was a strained one at best. Alec liked Magnus, he wouldn’t deny the obvious attraction he felt towards Magnus however, he couldn’t exactly tell Magnus who he truly was out of fear that Magnus would hate him and abandon him to the Clave after all, they won’t approve of a shadowhunter/warlock hybrid no matter if Alec wasn’t sure himself why he had his magic. After the two weeks had ended and Alec and Magnus had kind of gotten to know each other, Alec didn’t leave instead he stayed living with Magnus was everything he dreamed of ever having if he had been allowed to date a man back at the institute and Alec couldn’t help himself from falling for the high warlock.

Alec was currently sat curled up in Magnus’ arms with Catarina and Ragnor sat opposite them. Magnus had a monthly games/ film night with his friends which Alec had slowly been integrated into as Magnus’ boyfriend.

“So, your anniversary is approaching. What are you planning on doing? Consider it’s you Magnus, I’m expecting something extravagant” Catarina asked looking over at the warlock in question. Alec couldn’t believe that they had already been together for a year, it had felt like hardly any time had passed at all.

“You know me Catarina, I’m planning on throwing a huge party at the apartment” Magnus answered.

“You don’t need to throw a party Mags. I would enjoy just being in your company for the day” Alec responded looking up at his boyfriend.

“Don’t be ridiculous Alexander, I want to show you off. That I Magnus Bane was lucky enough to snag the most beautiful man in the world as a boyfriend” Alec blushed. He wasn’t great with receiving complements and Magnus loved showering him with them. His blush deepened when Magnus’ lent down to press a kiss on Alec’s lips.

“You two are revolting… anyway when is this party? I have such a busy schedule I’d have to squeeze you in” Ragnor said, Alec laughed. Out of all Magnus’ friends. Alec got along with Ragnor the best, they were both reserved and private people which somehow made it easier for them to bond. If you ever met Ragnor when he was with Alec or vice versa then you would have believed that they were long-time friends and Magnus was the boyfriend who had recently met Alec’s friends and not the other way around.

"Next Thursday. The day after our actual anniversary”.

“umm… what do I have on next Thursday” Ragnor said as he pretended to think.

“I would love it if you could come Ragnor” Alec said smiling, he knew Ragnor too well to see straight through his act but none the less, he still played along.

“Well, Alec for you I will clear my schedule” Ragnor said whilst trying to keep a straight face as he looked at Magnus. He failed and slowly descended into a giggling mess, shortly followed by Catarina and then Alec.

“Hey! Why do you never to that for me? I thought we were friends Ragnor” Magnus whined glaring at his so-called friends as they laughed at his misery. Alec loved this; he was finally happy for the first time in his life. Yes, he missed his siblings but after what happened it would be best if Alec stayed far away from them to prevent them being hurt. But that didn’t matter now, he had Magnus, Catarina, Ragnor and hell even Raphael to support him and look after him in his new life as a warlock. Nothing could take him away from this or so he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Alec walked over to his boyfriend who was currently talking to Ragnor and Catarina. Raphael still hadn’t turned up, although they had promised that they wouldn’t let any of the moon children attend the party, the night children still seemed a little wary that they would turn up after all, the last party Magnus had thrown for the birthday of his cat Chairman Meow, the moon children had crashed the party accusing the Night children that they were the reason why no werewolf had been invited. Magnus had ended the party before it really got started before world war three broke out in his living room. Magnus had made sure to put up wards which prevented any moon children getting in to stop that happening again. Magnus looked up when Alec reached his side.

“Are you enjoying the party Angel?” Magnus asked and Alec smiled, he found it ironic that Magnus had settled with that as his nickname even though he had no idea that Alec actually had angel blood running through his veins along with his demon blood.

“Of course, I am” Alec replied, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ waist before whispering into Magnus’ ear “although I would prefer it we were alone”.

Magnus gulped, before whispering back “Later Angel, then I’ll have you all to myself”. Alec smiled and glared at the clock, the party had started only an hour ago and Alec already wished that time would go passed quicker.

“Raphael you made it” Ragnor shouted waving over to the moody vampire. Raphael glared at Ragnor but nevertheless walked over to the group.

“I’m glad you could make it” Magnus said to his long-time friend and Alec just smiled, he wouldn’t say it had a good relationship with Raphael after all he was a vampire and could smell that something was different with Alec, just not what. His demon blood must mask the scent of his angel blood however, Raphael still knew something was wrong with him just not what. Alec made it his mission to not give Raphael the opportunity to find out.

“I’m going to get another drink” Alec nearly shouted over the music to Magnus who nodded before kissing his cheek. Alec smiled before walking over to the bar area.

* * *

Clary knocked on the door of Magnus Bane’s apartment, the man who stole her memories. Clary wasn’t sure what to expect when a tall Asian man with black hair and brown eyes threw open the front door.

“I don’t remember inviting any Nephilim to my party” Magnus said, glaring at the three shadowhunters and one mundane who dared interrupt his party. He had put wards up to prevent the moon children from entering he never realised that he should have included Nephilim and mundanes as well. The last thing he need was someone ruining his anniversary party, chairman meow birthday party he could accept after all, the chairman had at least three parties a year however, he only had one anniversary and he refused for that to be ruin okay sure his actual anniversary was yesterday and he and Alec had made the most the day together but the party he still counted as part of his anniversary so therefore could not be ruined.

“We wish to speak with you” Jace said and Clary was grateful, she wasn’t really sure what she was meant to do in these types of situations after all she had been apart of the shadowworld for only three days and so much had happened, with her mother being taken by Valentine and Clary discovering that Valentine was her father.

“Fine make this quick, I hate for you to attack my guests because they’re not like you” Magnus sighed the sooner he got rid of them the better. He reluctantly allowed the three shadowhunters into his residence and walked through his guests to reach his office where it would be best to have this conversation. As they walked past neither noticed the tense warlock hidden in the crowd.

* * *

Alec’s heart was pounding in his chest when his saw them. Why was his sister and Jace here? They shouldn’t be here; did they find him. Were they going to tell Magnus about what he really was? Alec’s heart stopped when he saw who his sister and Jace were talking to – it was Magnus. The red-haired girl seemed to do most of the talking whilst Izzy pulled a mundane away from the group and off to the dance floor, Alec ducked behind a large group of people. What should he do? Does he approach them to find out why they were here, or does he leave them alone and wait for the inevitable.

Alec was suddenly thrown back into his memories of what happened that day, of what he did. Why he left. What should he do? What can he do?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for how short this chapter is - i've been really struggling writing this story but I don't want to give up on it. This chapter also sets up for the next chapter which will be when the proper timeline for this story starts.


	6. Chapter 6

Magnus took the uninvited guests into his office, he was hoping that if he could deal with these shadowhunters quickly the he could get rid of them so, he could go back and enjoy his party. Maybe spend some time with Alexander.

“What is it you want Nephilim? I do have other commitments and I hate for you to hurt anyone at my party” Magnus snapped flopping down into his chair and rested his legs on the top of his desk, not caring about the documents being crunched underneath his feet.

“You took my memories, I want them back” the red-haired girl said glaring at Magnus like he had committed a crime against her, please shadowhunters were so big-headed and believed they were high and mighty compared to the rest of the shadowworld.

“Now, now Clarissa Fairchild. I would point that accusative tone elsewhere if I were you. Your mother paid me to remove or at least bury your memories, the best work I ever did if I say so myself. You were due to come to see me every two years to have the block strengthened, you would forget anything to do with the shadowworld when you were seeing it. It was a masterpiece although considering you’re here I guess that you’ve become entangled in the shadowworld. I told your mother that it would happen yet, she didn’t believe me. Jocelyn Fairchild was so adamant that you were never going to step foot in the shadowworld” Magnus explained look at Jocelyn’s daughter with a curious expression, he payed little attention to the other two shadowhunters. He recognised them to be Robert and Maryse Lightwood’s daughter and adoptive son and as much as he believed that you should never judge a book by it’s cover, he would rather not get friendly with anyone with a connection to the Lightwoods.

“Can you give Clary her memories back or not?” the blonde hair shadowhunter snapped, he was getting tired to this warlock’s riddles. Magnus spared him a passing glance before looking back at Clary.

“No, like I said. I never took her memories of the shadowworld instead I blocked them. Every two years Jocelyn brought Clary to me to strengthen the block. Actually Clary was due to visit me around now so, the block with fade and your memories will come back to you… probably” Magnus said standing up and pushing the shadowhunters back into the main reception room and started talking once more “Now I’ve help you, so you can leave. I would rather my guests not to be murdered in the company of my own home”.

* * *

Alec watched as his siblings disappeared into Magnus’ office. Why were they here all of a sudden, he had made sure that it was impossible to track him even though they should think that he was dead. Did they know what he was? Were they here to tell Magnus or accuse Magnus of taking him? What if they were? They can’t take Magnus from Alec, they can’t. Magnus was the only good thing in his life, and they can’t take that from him. It wouldn’t be like before, everything good in Alec’s life always got taken from him. It was why he decided not to get close to Magnus when they first met, it was better to live alone then to hurt anyone else. He couldn’t hurt anyone else. Alec’s mind decided at that point to reply that dreaded memory, the memory that had haunted him for the last year.

_Alec didn’t know what happened, once second he saw a demon hurting his baby sister and his parabatai was surrounded by ravener demons then the next all the demons were gone and both Izzy and Jace were unconscious covered in magical burns. Alec looked down at his hands which were glowing red with magic – his magic. He couldn’t be sure what happened, but he could guess – he lost control and hurt his parabatai and sister in the process._

_He barely payed any attention to the wound on his leg as he felt tears stream down his cheeks and his opened a portal to outside the institute and carefully levitated his siblings through it. He knew that opening a portal so close to the institute would trigger the wards and he didn’t have to wait long until the institute doors were flung open._

_“What happened?” Maryse shouted as she stormed out the institute, glaring at her son whilst Robert ran over to Izzy pulling out his stele and activating her Iratze before doing the same thing to Jace._

_“We were attacked by a hoard of demons and I lost control” Alec explained and Maryse’s scowl deepened._

_“You lost control! What have we told you all these years. If you want to be a shadowhunter then you must renounce your warlock heritage. You truly are monster Alexander” Maryse shouted at Alec, she couldn’t believe he let himself use his magic when he swore that he would never give in to his demonic side._

_“But mom”._

_“No, you are no son of mine. I had hoped to never do this but to protect my family I have no choice” Maryse said pushing Alec to the ground and pulling out her own stele before lifting Alec’s ripped top up to reveal his parabatai rune._

_“No don’t please don’t” Alec begged before he started screaming. Removing a parabatai rune was a horrible process because it forcefully pulling a part of his soul out of his body and returning it to when it originally came from. Alec felt his vision blur, the pain was unbearable as he felt Jace’s soul get ripped out it’s place and the remains of his own soul return. Maryse stood up and Alec looked down at where the rune had once been only to see the last bits of it fade away._

_“Now get out of here you monster and never come after my family again” Maryse said kicking Alec down the steps of the institute before turning her attention to helping Robert getting Izzy and Jace inside._

Alec was pulled at his downward spiral of depressive thoughts by someone shouting. He looked up to see the mundane who arrived with Izzy and Jace being dragged out the front door by people who Alec didn’t recognise. To be honest, he didn’t really know half the people Magnus had invited to the party, but he was pretty sure Magnus hadn’t invited any shadowhunters. Alec quickly glanced around to see if he could find Magnus but there was still no sign of him after he went into his office with his siblings and that red-haired girl earlier. Alec made a quick decision and followed after the mundane and shadowhunters.

“Hey, let go of him” Alec shouted when he caught up, the mundane was unconscious and being carried by the male shadowhunter. The two shadowhunters stopped before turning around to face him and Alec prayed to the angel that they didn’t recognise him. The last thing he needed was his parents barging into Magnus’ place accusing him from daring to speak to any shadowhunter again. Luckily, the shadowhunters’ faces remained blank so if they did recognise him, they didn’t show it.

“No can do. Your friend is coming with us” the girl said, she looked around Alec’s age so if she was tied to the New York institute then Alec should have met her before he was kicked out, but he didn’t recognise her well either of them.

“Oh, I don’t think so” Alec said summoning his magic and sent it flying at the shadowhunters, he only planned to stun them which would give him enough time to grab the mundane and portal out of here. But he wasn’t expecting for the girl to summon her own magic and put up a barrier protecting them. Alec felt his mouth drop, she was like him. She was obviously a shadowhunter because of the runes on her skin (unless she had them glamoured on), but she clearly had magic, hell he could sense her magic now something he couldn’t do before.

“You’re like me” Alec said, this girl – she was a shadowhunter, but she was so clearly a warlock as well. The girl looked at him with a warily expression. Alec still wasn’t sure why he did this, but he magicked his own stele to him and drew an Irate rune on his body activating it before watching it disappear. The girl’s face remained blank.

“Saf, we don’t have time for this. They’re expecting us back with the new target. Forget about him” the male shadowhunter said.

“Go on ahead Light, I’ll catch up” the girl – Saf said using her magic to create a portal. The male shadowhunter – Light looked at Saf then at Alec before sighing and stepping through the portal with the mundane still in his arms.

“You’re a hybrid too. Wow, we heard rumours that only one was successful in the previous experiment but to actually come face to face with him. It’s an honour. I’m Saffi but you can call be Saf. I’m a warlock/ shadowhunter hybrid. And you are?” Saf said looking more relaxed then she did before, could she already trust him now she knew that they were the same.

“Alec. The same I guess. Um… I never thought there were others like me” Alec answered still shocked. He was so resigned to believe that he was the only one of his kind. His parents had be very clear that there was no one else like him – that he was a monster, a freak. Yet, standing right in front of him was another hybrid. She was like him. She was just like him.

“Alec, well it’s nice to meet you. Light – the man who just left – he’s part shadowhunter and part seelie. We are only the tip of the iceberg, there are many others who are a mix of Shadowhunters with seelie, vampires, werewolves and warlocks. I can take you to them, you could be with your own people. Never having to hide who you truly are, you can finally be free” Saf said raising her hand out to Alec. Alec stared at it then back up at Saf, should he go? Was she really telling the truth that there were others like him, for the first time in his life since he discovered that he was a warlock along with being a shadowhunter. Alec didn’t feel so alone anymore.

“I…” Alec started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hoped you liked this chapter. Yes, it's a little different from the TV canon, in fact this is what happened in the books so I thought it was easier to do then write the memory demon since it didn't really fit with the story. Anyway, we finally nearing the start of the actual storyline and I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter so I'll see you then.


	7. Chapter 7

“I…” Alec started. Could he really just up and leave everything behind. Yes, they were his people, they were like him and he could learn a lot from them but at the same time he already had a life with Magnus. He had friends Ragnor and Catarina could he really just leave them, they had been there for him when he believed that he was better off on his own. Ragnor, Catarina and Magnus showed him the benefits to be a warlock.

“I-I can’t” Alec finally said although he instantly doubted his decision, Saf was like him and he didn’t want to lose his only connection to people like him. Can’t he have both – his boyfriend and the hybrids.

“Do you really have someone that important that you would willing turn your back on your own people” Saf said in an almost accusatory tone. Alec sighed he wasn’t turning his back on them; he just wasn’t sure whether he could trust them yet.

“I have a boyfriend. I can’t just up and leave him” Alec confessed, hoping that she would understand why he couldn’t just leave.

“Your boyfriend is he a downworlder?” Saf asked, her face was still emotionless which made it harder for Alec to try and interpret what she was thinking.

“He’s a warlock”.

“And this warlock, does he know that your part shadowhunter” Alec shook his head “and what do you think his reaction is going to be when he eventually finds out. You can’t hide it forever Alec, we both know what”.

“I don’t know” Alec said, he wasn’t sure what to think.

“Alec all I want is the best for you. We’re the same. You need to stick with other hybrids, we need each other” Saf said taking a step towards Alec. Saf continued “if you come with me then you can learn to use both you shadowhunter and warlock abilities, you can better yourself. That’s not something you can learn from a regular warlock”.

“Magnus isn’t like that”.

“Alec you said so yourself, you never knew that there were others like you. Why is that?”.

“I don’t know. My mother always said I was a monster because I had both angelic and demonic blood”.

“Exactly that’s why we’ve never been found by either shadowhunters or downworlders alike. Do you think when we’re finally revealed that they’re going to be accepting of us. No, they’re going to feel threatened and just like what Shadowhunters did towards downworlders will happen to us. We’ll get persecuted because we upset the natural order. We have 1/3 angelic, demonic and mundane blood running through our veins. Downworlders might take our side but soon enough they will turn on us as well. Your boyfriend might love you now but once he finds out he’ll wipe his hands of you quicker than you can say I’m sorry” Saf said, she wanted Alec to see the truth and give up on this stupid dream where his boyfriend would still love him after all the lies he made to keep his angelic blood hidden from him.

“No Magnus, Ragnor or Catarina. They aren’t like that” Alec said though he did begin to doubt himself. They had always been very vocal on their not so glowing remarks on shadowhunters and of course, Alec had gone out of his way to make sure they never found out that he was part one but what if Saf was right, what if Magnus did get rid of him if he ever found of he was part shadowhunter. What would he do next?

“Alec, how many people knew you’re a hybrid and out of those people how many of them actually cared for you” Alec gulped. Only his parents were aware that he was a hybrid and he was treated like shit his entire life for it; would Magnus be the same if he ever found out.

“Shouldn’t Magnus get given the chance to prove himself, we shouldn’t judge people on the actions of others in the past. It’s not right” Alec said trying to defend his boyfriend, Saf didn’t know Magnus. If she ever met him then maybe she would change her mind.

“Maybe not but wasn’t Magnus born in the past, he is a warlock after all. What makes you believe that time has changed his mind, he might have the same prejudices that he had in the past right now. People don’t change that easily Alec. Look, I’m just trying to protect you from the inevitable heartbreak. If you come with me, we can look after you” Saf said talking another step forward. Alec started panicking, if he doesn’t go willingly with her then would she try and taking him with her by force.

“I’m sorry I can’t” Alec said opening a portal beside him and darting through. Saf just smirked, Alec would come with them eventually. He had her word on that.

* * *

Simon groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he could remember was going to Magnus Bane’s residence with Clary and her two new shadowhunter friends then nothing. Simon tried to sit up only to find he couldn’t, straining his neck Simon saw that he was lying on a bed with stapes over his chest, legs and arms. No matter how much Simon tried to pull his arm out, it wouldn’t move held down tightly.

“You’re awake” an unfamiliar male voice said as the door opened and closed behind him. Panic finally settled in as the man walked over to Simons’ bound form and from the sounds of it he was pulling a trolley along with him.

‘This should only happen in movies, I’m about to be tortured I’m sure of it’ Simon thought before he started struggling again, he would do anything and everything he could to get out.

“Don’t struggle, it will only make it worse for you” the man said placing a firm hand on Simon’s chest before injecting something into his neck. Almost instantly Simon felt all his limbs become extremely heavy and no matter how much he tried; he couldn’t move them at all.

“W-what do you want with me? I haven’t done anything wrong I promise. If you let me go know, I won’t tell anyone where you are. Just please let me go” Simon begged; he could feel tears slipping down the sides of his face.

“Simon, you might hate it now, but I promise you this is a gift. This will hurt” and before Simon could even question him any further, he felt a needle pierce his arm and inject some liquid into his bloodstream. For a brief second he felt nothing then he screamed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I've been struggling with my motivation plus just to take the freaking biscuit. If my grammar or spelling seem much worse the usual it's because of my dyslexia (it's not an excuse or anything tho) it's just my dsa laptop which had all my software which helps support me died so I just wanted to warn you just in case there are more mistakes than usual it's just because I didn't pick up on them when I was editing.
> 
> Anywho enough about my problems I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Alec wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. He had been umming and ahhing over the last couple of days on whether he should tell Magnus about who he really is. He wanted to prove to Saf that Magnus wouldn’t betray him if he knew the truth but every time, he tried to bring the subject up to Magnus, he would freeze. It terrified him to the core that she could be right, Magnus had always shown a dislike to shadowhunters and it scared him that once Magnus knew about who he really was - that he would be dumped faster than Alec could say By the Angel. But Magnus didn’t seem like that, he always looked after the Downworlders and seemed to help that red-haired girl and his sister who interrupted the party.

The same party where that mundane was taken from by them – the hybrids. Alec still couldn’t figure out why they needed a mundane it didn’t make sense and from the little gossip he’s heard from in the downworlder communities, he was friends with the red-haired shadowhunter called Clary Fray who had been desperately looking for him and Alec had been partly tempted to send her a fire message to Miss Fray and explain that the mundane had been kidnapped by hybrids. The only reason stopping him was he doubt anyone would really believe him after all, it was meant to be impossible for Shadowhunters to bare the children of demons, and since Alec didn’t know how he came about to have his warlock powers when both his parents were clearly shadowhunters. He had to find out more about who he was and the other hybrids but the only people who would have that information was Saf and he refused to go to them.

But being a hybrid didn’t matter at the moment and neither did his worries because he was on a date with Magnus and the older warlock deserved his upmost attention. Magnus’ idea of a date was to go shopping, apparently, the warlock didn’t have enough clothes and watched to change up his look. Why he wanted Alec with him, Alec wasn’t sure since Magnus could pull off any look, he wore plus Alec didn’t really have any ideas about fashion.

“Magnus” an unfamiliar voice called out when Alec and Magnus walked out of the fifteenth clothing store, they had been to that day. The same red-haired from the party was running over to them followed by his sister and Jace.

“I’m going to get us a drink,” Alec said not waiting for a second longer to hear Magnus’ response before darting into the nearest coffee shop he could find. He couldn’t believe that after all his hard work trying to keep his past separate from his present that Jace and Izzy still had someway found a way to try and creep back into his life. They couldn’t, he didn’t want to hurt them again. He couldn’t lose control again not like before. It’s why he tried to live the rest of his life in isolation. He knew he shouldn’t have stuck around, he should have left New York, go somewhere where the shadowhunters didn’t have an institute where no one could find him.

Alec barely paid any attention to what drink he ordered, asking for the first one he saw before slumping into the booth far away from the entrance and just stared down at his coffee. He was lost in his negative downward spiral of thoughts that he didn’t notice someone approaching his table until they spoke up.

“Hello Alec,” a familiar voice said, and Alec looked up from his cold drink to find Saf, his heart was pounding in his chest. Had she come back for him, was she trying to forcefully take him away again. He couldn’t leave Magnus, not like this.

“What are you doing here? Have you come for me?” Alec asked a little fearful of her response but Saf just frowned.

“No… it’s a coffee shop. I’m here to get coffee. You do know the whole world doesn’t revolve around you, the rest of us do have our own lives, right?” Saf said before adding “well I do apologise if my attempt at social interaction may have offended you in some shape or form. Bye”.

Alec watched as Saf headed towards the counter and ordered her drink before calling out, she was the only person he could get answers to the never-ending questions which were constantly bounding around his head demanding to be answered.

“Wait… would you like to sit me with” Alec said through gritted teeth. Saf’s eyes narrowed before shrugging her shoulders and nodded. Alec said back down and waited. All his questions started racing through his mind once more. What would he ask first, would Saf even tell him what he wanted to know? Alec looked up when he heard someone slide into the booth opposite him.

“You have questions?” Saf asked even though she was positive she already knew the answer. She had purposely told Alec hardly anything because she knew whether he ran then or came with her, he would come back for answers. That’s the biggest flaw of everyone – mundane, shadowhunter, or even downworlder, they needed to understand the truth. “Go ahead ask your questions”.

“When we first met you said that I was the only person to survive an experiment what did that mean?” Alec asked, it was something that had been bugging him since he first met Saf. Throughout his whole life he never remembered being part of an experiment, even if he were young Alec was sure it would be something he would remember.

“Our leader said that during a war many years ago he tried to create the perfect soldier a mixture between shadowhunters and downworlders to protect the mundane world from a threat. You were experimented on before you were born so you wouldn’t remember it, according to our leader your parents were very happy to take part in the experiment actually they offered you up without him needing to ask. I guess that says a lot about what your parents are like” Saf explained and Alec just said there in silence taking in what he just heard. His parents willingly turned him into this then treated him like dirt making it sound and him believe it was his fault when its actual fact it was theirs. How many other people willingly gave their unborn children up to be experimented on?

“How many are there of us?” Alec asked.

“About five hundred give or take” Saf responded.

“Why were we created?” was his next question.

“There’s an upcoming war, you might not know about it but it’s coming. You’ll have to choose which side you want to fight on and until then we will be preparing for it” Saf said even though it hardly gave Alec any answer, so there was a war against who. Which side was the hybrid fighting on and what did a normal unimportant mundane have to do with it?

“What did you do to that mundane? It makes no sense why you would take him. He’s nobody honestly” Alec questioned, why a mundane why not a shadowhunter or a downworlder.

“And that’s why we needed him. Our creator, our leader takes those who are nobodies and turns them into somebody. Simon is part of our plans, he will become like us but don’t worry, you’ll find out what pretty soon. Anyway, that’s enough chatter for one day, I better be off” Saf said downing the rest of her drink and sliding out the booth.

“Wait I still have so many questions,” Alec said reaching out to grab Saf’s arm, but she moved just in time so all he grasped at was thin air.

“Alec the only way you’re truly going to find out about us is to come with me and since you made your answer perfectly clear the last time, we met that you wanted nothing to do with us. I’ve been kind enough and answered your questions. If you want to know more then you only have one option, leave that boyfriend of yours and join us” Saf said, she was losing her patience with him. If he didn’t want to join them then she wasn’t at liberty to tell him anymore. 

“Anyway, tata for now,” Saf said and headed towards the exit brushing past Magnus as he darted inside and straight over to Alec.

“Where in the name of Lilith have you been? Why did you suddenly run off?” Magnus asked. Alec took a deep breath and internally cursed. Why did nothing ever go his way?


	9. Chapter 9

“Where in the name of Lilith have you been? Why did you suddenly run off?” Magnus asked. Alec took a deep breath and internally cursed. Why did nothing ever go his way? No like seriously he decides he going to live out the rest of his miserable existence alone, Magnus turns up and continues to pester him until he stays with Magnus. Alec tries to avoid the ravener demons, so he didn’t get mixed up in any shadowhunter business, but demons notice him and attack him. Alec tries to keep people from his past life away from his new one and they keep turning up. Now his boyfriend was getting suspicious and it was the last thing Alec needed right now. He just found out that he was an experiment gone right or wrong, he still wasn’t sure yet, and that he wasn’t the only one but he had the hard choice on whether he would stay with Magnus or leave with a girl he hardly knew just so he had the chance of being around people who were like him. Who would understand the pain and suffering he had experienced since the day he was born.

“What are you talking about? I told you I went to get coffee” Alec said, hoping Magnus would just accept the lie and move on. Unfortunately, nothing ever went Alec’s way and the look Magnus gave him showed that he refused to accept that answer.

“If that was true darling, you would have drunk the coffee by now not let it go cold. You obviously have something on your mind, you do know you can tell me anything. I’ve experienced a lot in my long life maybe it’s something I’ve dealt with” Magnus said, Alec just shrugged. He refused to look at Magnus, he didn’t want his boyfriend to see the internal down spiral he was having. He could tell Magnus, he’s kept telling Saf that Magnus would accept him if he told him but why was he shaking whenever he wanted to force himself to speak. Why did half of him believe Saf, what if Magnus took it badly and hated him.

“Darling… Alexander. Whatever is on your mind it’s not doing you any good. You’re visible shaking” Magnus said reaching over the table to hold Alec’s hand, but Alec moved it out of his reach. Magnus just frowned; this wasn’t like his Alexander.

“Magnus… I… haven’t been completely honest with you about myself. Before you found me, I was in the New York Institute…” Alec started before trailing off, he could feel it. Every one of his instincts was telling him not to finish this sentence, to not tell Magnus who he was. 

“What were you kept a prisoner?” Magnus asked but Alec shook his head and took a deep breath. Here he goes.

“No… Magnus. I lived there because I’m part shadowhunter, part warlock” Alec finally confessed.

“So, you’ve been lying to me” Magnus snapped, that calm and loving tone was completely gone instead replaced with something cold. Alec didn’t like that one bit.

“No Magnus that’s not it… I just didn’t want people to know about that side of me” Alec tried to explain, why can’t Magnus understand, why couldn’t he just listen. Why was he reacting just like Saf had said, was Saf right this whole time. Her words flashed through his head _‘Do you think when we’re finally revealed that they’re going to be accepting of us. No, they’re going to feel threatened and just like what Shadowhunters did towards downworlders will happen to us. We’ll get persecuted because we upset the natural order. We have 1/3 angelic, demonic and mundane blood running through our veins. Downworlders might take our side but soon enough they will turn on us as well. Your boyfriend might love you now but once he finds out he’ll wipe his hands of you quicker than you can say I’m sorry’._ Saf was right, Magnus had reacted bad, Magnus hated him for who he was. Magnus hated him.

“So, you didn’t trust me. Alexander… I’ve told you so much about myself, what I did to my stepfather, who my father is. I’ve told you things about myself that I would never tell other people because I trusted you. It’s lovely to finally know that you didn’t feel the same way” Alec felt guilty. He really did, Magnus had opened up to him, had told him all the darkest secrets of his life and Alec hadn’t done the same, if he had been honest, been truthful at the beginning of their relationship then maybe just maybe he wouldn’t have ruined what they had.

“Magnus I wanted to tell you; I really did but I was scared that you would react like this” Alec said, he wanted to just take back these last few minutes so Magnus didn’t know, that his relationship hadn’t been ruined so that everything would be fine once more. But that could never happen, Magnus would never want to see him again.

“You want me to overreact Alexander,” Magnus said glaring at the man said across the table, he could hardly recognise the man in front of him. Why would he lie, why would he keep something so important a secret from him? Didn’t Alec love him… maybe he didn’t, Alec had never said it out loud when Magnus would try and remind Alec every possible second he could.

“I didn’t mean it like that” Alec said, he silently prayed that the ground would open up and swallow him whole so he could get away from this, he just wanted to be alone. It's what he always wanted, he wanted to stay away from people, so he didn’t gain any attachments. He was better by himself; he was the only person he could trust. Alec could only trust himself. 

Magnus opened his mouth to start arguing once more when they heard a blood-curling scream. Alec knew who it belonged to; he would always recognise who it belonged to – Isabelle – his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but it had to happen
> 
> UPDATE (03/12/20): Hey Guys so sorry I haven't updated since August. I haven't abandoned this story I've just been really busy and haven't had to chance to update. I will update at least two more times during this year more likely around the end of the year but I will finish this story I promise!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE EVERYONE! 
> 
> Yes I know I've updated who would have thought! I know we've all had a rough year for many different reasons so I wanted to try to update all my stories at least twice before the end of the year. So since halfway through November, I've been working hard to write two chapters each for eleven stories (Wooh!). I really do hope you like this chapter as you finally get some answers, as always if you want, please leave a comment telling me what you thought about this chapter!

She deserved a medal for how many things went wrong for her in the last week. First, after successfully acquiring the new target for their second in command with Light, they had found the first ever hybrid. The one that Saf knew they needed to sort out this mess once and for all. The others would not listen to her well, everyone except Light, they would just believe she was making this up because she had a history with their leader. They would believe she was just making all this up. But did Alec listen to her no! Okay, so maybe she had been a little cruel in what she said about his boyfriend, why should she care about who Alec dated and whether that person accepted Alec for being a hybrid or not.

She didn’t have the right to make that judgment, but it wasn’t like she couldn’t just outright ask Alec to come with her and tell him about the situation because they were always monitored when they were out in the field. She wasn’t sure how but once Molly tried to tell a shadowhunter about their leader and the following day both the shadowhunter and Molly were dead. She couldn’t risk him coming after her, she couldn’t risk her position as a leader of Team Alpha. But she needed Alec, Alec is an outsider if he could see what Saf saw then it might persuade the others from their leader and onto their side. If the leader’s plan succeeded, then it would destroy the whole shadowworld and Saf doubted the mundanes would remain safe for long, their leader would destroy the entire world for his own gain, and he had brainwashed enough hybrids to believe what he was doing was right, all their humanity and common sense wiped from them. She probably only had one more chance to recruit Alec to their ‘side’ before it was too late, considering their leader’s plan was already in its ultimate stages.

Saf groaned when she heard her phone go off and looked down to see the second in command calling her, great just what she wanted.

“Saffi, the new hybrid has escaped. He’s mixed shadowhunter and vampire blood, his survival in the sunlight has shown that this blood union has made him effectively a daylighter. Find him before he hurts anyone, we don’t know whether he can turn people but we can’t risk it not when our plan is in its final stages, it was risky enough turning another mundane into a hybrid and now some idiot has let it escape,” the second in command said when Saf answered the call.

“I’m on it,” Saf said and hung up. Great, this was just wanted she needed, a rogue daylighter on the loose.

* * *

The scene Alec and Magnus arrived at wasn’t something that Alec could first comprehend. Isabelle, Jace, and that red-haired girl were fighting… well Jace was, Isabelle was currently lying on the floor with what looked like a broken leg whilst the red-haired girl just stood there frozen watching what was going on. Jace was fighting a blood-thirsty vampire whilst another person was approaching Izzy with a seraph blade out…. Wait a minute, a vampire in broad daylight, that was impossible. The vampire should be dust by now. Oh… it’s that boy, the one taken from the party the other day by Saf and the other hybrid. This means somehow that boy was a hybrid or at least a vampire who could walk in daylight, Alec knew there was a term for this type of vampire, but he couldn’t for the Angel’s sake remember what it was.

Magnus darted over to the vampire using his magic to subdue it whilst Alec shot a ball of magic at the other person (Alec could only assume was a hybrid) blasting him away from Izzy giving her enough time to grab her stele from out of her bra and activating her iratze before the hybrid had recovered and charged again, this time Alec summoned his bow and arrows, grabbing a bow from the quiver, aimed for the hybrid’s leg and fired hitting its target dead on.

“Alec,” Izzy said turning to face her saviour. Her eyes widened at the sight of her ‘dead’ brother standing close to her. Alec let his eyes trail over to his sister but he said nothing, what was there to say – hello, I’m still alive even though our mother forcefully removed Jace and mine’s parabatai rune to make it look like I’m dead before throwing me out of my home onto the streets because she believed I’m a monster. Oh, and I’m a hybrid being part-shadowhunter and part-warlock surprise – yeah, that would go down like a lead balloon. For now, it was better to remain quiet and deal with this mess, and once everything was dealt with, then Alec would try to figure out what he was going to say.

“Alec you’re alive” this time Jace spoke finally turning away from the unconscious vampire to check on Izzy only to see his supposed dead parabatai standing there. Again, Alec didn’t respond instead he kept his eyes on the other hybrid who had pulled Alec’s arrow out from his leg, pulling his own stele from his jacket pocket and drew an iratze on his arm. Magnus, Jace, Izzy, and the red-haired watched in horror as the wound healed and iratze disappeared just like it did whenever Alec used runes. They would never stay permanently on his skin like the other shadowhunters.

“You’re a shadowhunter, but that’s impossible you have werewolf blood” Jace gasped. When Simon attacked them (after Clary ran over to him) and this other person appeared alongside him. It had been obvious the other person was a werewolf if the green glowing eyes were anything to go on yet this person had angelic blood, he could heal himself using an iratze but that was impossible the only species shadowhunters could breed with and get a half-shadowhunter half-downworlder offspring was seelies. For the other species, the clash between demonic and angelic blood was too powerful and the baby would never survive to term, yet everything Jace had learned about and more growing up was being contradicted by the living proof in front of him. 

“Bradly you complete and utter moron! That girl is a shadowhunter she is completely useless to us! It’s the vampire we want,” Saf said emerging from a portal glaring at the other hybrid.

Bradly smirked, “why does it matter Saffi, they’re all going to be dead, eventually. We might as well kill them now,”.

“So, you purposefully let a new hybrid escape knowing full well he won’t be able to control his urgers just to one up the rest of the world,” Saf said. She could already anticipate the answer. Bradly always believed he was better than everyone else, first as a human, then as a hybrid. Now he was letting his ego get the better of him.

“Short answer yeah,” Bradly said grinning. Saf said nothing. Instead, she lifted her left hand, conjuring a red ball of magic, and shot it at Bradly. The smirk on Bradly’s face disappeared instantly as the hybrid started screaming as they watched before their eyes as Bradly’s body exploded in the same red sparks as demons and vampires do when they are killed by a shadowhunter or sunlight. Nothing remained of the hybrid except for a burnt stain on the ground.

“I apologise on Bradly’s half; he didn’t know where the line was. I hope he hadn’t caused too many problems for you” Saf said, stepping over the mark and quickly bowed to the two shadowhunters. Then she turned to look at Simon. The daylighter was still unconscious, Saf pulled her phone from her pocket and shot off a quick text message to Light containing where she was and requesting, he arrives immediately to help take the vampire back home.

“You killed him,” the red-haired said horrified.

“You haven’t been in this world exceedingly long have you, Miss Fray, you haven’t worked out that sometimes it's kill or be killed. Bradly was out of control, when a wild dog is out of control and a danger to others it’s best to put him down or in this context wolf. Now, if you excuse me, I need him,” Saf shrugged, pointing at Simon whilst another portal opened and out stepped Light.

“You’re not taking him! Simon’s my best friend” Clary shouted, running over to Simon and throwing her body over his as if to protect him from the others.

“That’s cute,” Saf said summoning her magic and threw it at Clary throwing the girl backward hitting the nearest wall, and knocked her out unconscious, “you thought I was giving you a choice”.

“What do you need him for?” Magnus asked summoning his own magic preparing himself to fight for the vampire.

“Simon Lewis is a hybrid and the responsibility of our kind. You have no right to keep him from us,” Saf said as Alec watched Light walk over to Simon, picking him up and heading towards the portal before anyone else even realised what happened. Alec felt his eyes widen, the only person who could do something like that was a Seelie, some power which lets them go unnoticeable unless someone was directly staring at them when they started using this power, “Now that wasn’t so hard. Again, I apologise if Bradly caused any problems, I would say we would reimburse you, but the heads of the New York Institute doesn’t need help from some lowly hybrid now, do they? Isabelle Lightwood and Jace Wayland, or is it Herondale now?”.

“Who are you and how do you know so much about us?” Izzy asked, “And Alec why haven’t you said anything? You’re meant to be dead. Mom said you died during that mission, Jace’s parabatai rune disappeared, yet here you are alive,”.

Alec kept quiet.

“Say something Alec, we’re brothers aren’t we, we had each other's backs yet you abandoned us when we need you the most. They have forced us to take charge of the institute something that Maryse and Robert were training you to do,” Jace said, “ANSWER ME!”.

“Ask your mother about what happened on September 4th,” Alec snapped finally letting all the pent-up frustration and anger he held inside him for over a year now maybe even longer, “Ask her why she forcefully removed my parabatai rune. Ask her why she calls me a monster. Ask her whose fault it was that I am like this. Ask her why she let some crazy person experiment on me, and Raziel knows how many other innocent children to gain his perfect soldiers. Because I bet you she won’t tell you anything, it will be all Isabelle, you’re exaggerating or Jace, Alexander is dead, who you saw was just a look alike. You want to know why I left you, I didn’t have a fucking choice, I got thrown out. So, if you’re so desperate for your of so desired answers then ASK YOUR MOTHER,”. 

“What are you talking about?” Izzy said confused and a little hurt Alec would outright shout at her, “I know you and our mother never had the best relationship but Alec… you know she would do nothing like that,”.

“Oh, really Izzy, then explain this” Alec snapped pulling up his t-shirt revealing a scar version of his parabatai rune on his chest (which he kept glamoured), a constant remained of everything he lost that day. He could heal it, he had the magic to do so, but he refused to. He kept it as a reminder that he should never trust a shadowhunter again.

“Well, as enlightening as this has been, I really need to be off so, goodbye strange people. Oh, and Alec last chance, you want answers about our kind, about the experiment then you need to come with me… now,” Saf said looking at Alec with pleading eyes, she hoped that somehow Alec would notice how desperate she was and reconsider, she needed at to realise that maybe something else was going on.

* * *

Alec knew he should refuse, after everything she had said about Magnus but she had been right Magnus didn’t accept him for who he was and maybe living with those who are like him would be better, he couldn’t explain what he was to Izzy or Jace not without them freaking out but it wasn’t like he had anywhere else to go. However, it wasn’t the destruction of his relationship or now the reveal of him being alive to Jace and Izzy that made him what to go, the look in Saf’s eyes she was silently begging him to say yes, he had seen the concerned look she gave Izzy when she first arrived, maybe there was something else going on that he had been ignorant to, he had said no to Saf multiple times; she seemed to accept that, but she was still asking. Unless Saf wasn’t trying to be rude towards him. Alec looked at Saf, properly looked at her, her shoulders were tensed, and her eyes were constantly searching around their surrounding as if she were looking for someone who wasn’t there. It was like she was being watched… oh. That would make sense. If Saf was being watched whenever they had met it would explain why she couldn’t say anything to him other than incessantly asking him to join the other hybrids.

It would also make sense why she would give him some answers to hybrids but kept insisting that if he wanted to find out more, he would have to leave with her. Whoever was watching her was dangerous, and Saf couldn’t risk saying something which could alert the watcher to… deviance. Alec wasn’t sure, but now he thought about it, he knew something was up. And why should he stay here, he was angry, so angry at his siblings, at his ‘mother’ and at Magnus, he just needed a break from it all. He felt Jace, Magnus, and Izzy’s eyes burning into the back of his skull as he took a step forward and nodded his head, “Okay, I’ll come with you”.

“Alexander!” Magnus shouted, but Alec ignored him. He couldn’t stay here, not after everything had happened, not when he now knew someone might need his help. He kept his warlock abilities hidden from the shadowhunters when he was with them because he wanted to help those who needed it, he wanted to protect the human world from the demon one. All he ever wanted to do was help and no matter how he tried, he was always in the wrong. He was tired of pleasing people; he was tired of acting like someone he’s not. He tired of everything.

Saf’s shoulders relaxed as if it had taken a weight off them before she opened a portal and reached out her hand to Alec. Alec looked at it for a moment before taking it in his and they stepped through the portal together, leaving the two parts of his entire life behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe was anyone expecting this, I'm pretty sure everyone believed Saf was the bad guy, I honestly can't wait to show you what's going to happen next and for you to discover who the leader is and what their plan is. So like I mentioned previously I wanted to update this story twice this year so there is a second chapter written which will be published on December 31st so look forward to that!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!
> 
> Just as promised I've updated this story twice before the end of this year! Let's hope the next one is 100% better! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I know it's isn't as long as the previous one but I just wanted to focus on one thing before I start revealing more about the hybrids and the leader which will happen in the next chapter! As we are over halfway through this story, I might try and focus on it until this is finished only nine more chapters to go! Please as always if you would like, comment down below on what you thought about this chapter, I love hearing your thoughts! Anywho enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you in the next one!

All things considered, Magnus should have expected the shadowhunters to turn up at his door demanding answers after Alec left with that girl – Saf. Her name was if Magnus remembered correctly. But considering that his boyfriend of a year had been lying to him about not only being a warlock but a shadowhunter too, and now he had left to who knows where with some conniving girl who Magnus didn’t trust one bit. It wasn’t Alec’s departure which made him angry or the lies, from the little Alec said to his supposed sister and ex-parabatai it revealed how damaged Alec’s past really been before ending up on the streets, he had seen the rune scar although he couldn’t say he had particularly noticed it whenever he saw Alec shirtless but the other warlock is powerful enough Magnus could only assume he could hide it behind strong glamour after all Alec could hide his warlock mark by making it look like a tattoo on his back something that Magnus had never seen before. Maybe it was a unique ability only a hybrid had.

God, Magnus never expected such creatures to exist. He only ever believed that Tessa was the only shadowhunter/ warlock hybrid alive (and she only existed thanks to the Clockwork Angel Pendant), yet he was wrong: his own boyfriend was one. Magnus knew he had the right to be angry at Alec for lying, but at the same time, did he? Magnus never asked Alec for his circumstances behind why he kept his secret hidden all this time, from what Alec said the only person who knew he was a hybrid was Maryse and Robert Lightwood, that girl and well Alec. Had he just listened maybe Alec and Magnus could have figured it all out together but now that wasn’t the case, Alec was gone and either Alec or someone else was blocking Magnus from being to track his boyfriend. But that also didn’t matter because he had two angry and one confused shadowhunters to deal with.

“How do you know my brother?” Issy asked pushed her way into Magnus’ apartment and stared at the warlock. She still couldn’t get over the fact her brother was alive and now only after just finding him, she had lost him once more after he left with that girl. Magnus seemed to be the only connection to Alec’s time away from the institute, so maybe he had the answers she and Jace so desperately searched for.

“I don’t owe you any explanation, Shadowhunter!” Magnus glared. He might have helped them earlier with Clary’s memories, but that didn’t mean they could come swanning in whenever they felt like it and demand his help. This was one reason he hated shadowhunters they always thought that they were better than downworlders because they had angelic blood compared to the downworlders demonic blood… ah, that could be another reason Alec said nothing. Magnus had always been vocal about his hatred towards shadowhunters that Alec must have felt like he couldn’t come forward in case Magnus decided to hate him for being part shadowhunter. Great, now Magnus hated himself just a little more because of that.

“Please Magnus, whoever they are, they took Simon. I just want to get my best friend back,” Clary said, Magnus stayed quiet. He hated he had a soft spot for Ms. Fray, “If we can find where they took Simon then maybe we can also find this Alec person. Please Magnus, you’re our only hope,”.

“It’s impossible to find Alexander, wherever he is, it’s blocking me from tracking him, and I guess that would be the same for Simon as well,” Magnus said.

“Yeah, we’ve tried shadowhunter tracking it didn’t work,” Jace said and Magnus snorted, shadowhunter tracking wasn’t as powerful as warlock tracking, “How do you know Alec?”.

“If you must know I met Alexander over a year ago when he was living on the streets as the high warlock of Brooklyn it’s my duty to ensure all warlocks in Brooklyn are protected I offered my help but Alexander refused and kept avoiding me for about a month before he landed injured on my balcony after losing a battle with a Ravener Demon, he stayed in my apartment slowly healing and well never really left,” Magnus said irritated, all he wanted was for these shadowhunters to leave him alone.

“But Alec’s a shadowhunter, he was born a shadowhunter, he has or had runes and can use a seraph blade and stele. How can he be a warlock? How could that girl or that guy be a mix between a shadowhunter and a downworlder which is impossible” Jace said, he couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on, his not so dead parabatai was in fact both a warlock and shadowhunter who had been living another life away from the New York Institute with the High Warlock of Brooklyn of all people?

“I don’t know that girl mentioned an experiment so I can only assume that is your answer also from the little we overheard I can only assume something darker is at play now if you want to discover why Alexander is the way he is then I would suggest you speak with you own mother as Alexander suggested,” Magnus said as he used his magic to open his front door, “Now if you so kindly leave my home,”.

Issy nodded, she knew when they were no longer welcomed and she didn’t want to risk the wrath of the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all, he might be their only help in finding Alec but first, she had some questions to put to her mother who luckily had returned from Idris hours ago. Magnus watched as Jace, Issy, and Clary left his home, using his magic to slam the door behind them before he swiped his collection of Chinese Vases onto the floor then he grabbed a table chair and threw it at his case of potion ingredients. Magnus didn’t care what he destroyed, he just needed to let his anger out on something. It wasn’t like he couldn’t fix it with a flick of his wrist after. Magnus tore through his apartment destroying anything and everything he could get his hands on, the statue of Athena was smashed into tiny pieces of the floor, the Mona Lisa was now sporting a nice hole where her head used to be.

Soon enough, everything he could break was lying in pieces on his floor before Magnus finally let the events of today sink in. The argument, the fight, the discovery, and finally Alexander leaving. 

“It’s all my fault, if I hadn’t accused Alexander of all those things then maybe we could have talked this out, we could have worked through it and he wouldn’t have left with that girl, he would still be here. It’s not his fault he’s a hybrid. None of this is Alexander’s fault,” Magnus sank to his knees and cried.


End file.
